November
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: I know I should have a summary for this one, but...…I give up, I couldn't make up a good summary for this even if I tried. I called this one 'November' because it somehow gives off the feeling of November, it just does. *sulk*.


Title: **November**

Author: Dragon's Clan

Fandom: NARUTO x Tokyo Babylon x X/1999

Pairing: Uchiha Itachi x Sumeragi Subaru (( A/N: Normally I wouldn't pair Itachi up like this, but this is something that can't be help with, I kept on getting fragments of imagination in wondering what would be like if I pair this pairing up. Not to mention, this would be a super rare one.)) Also there will be other slight pairings that will come in.

Rating: T - M

Genre: Mostly general - a lot of angst, romance, tragedy, hurt/comfort, one fantasy theme and etc. Sadly, I can't list them.

Summary:…I give up, I couldn't make up a good summary for this even if I tried. I called this one 'November' because it somehow gives off the feeling of November, it just does. *sulk*

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor do I own Tokyo Babylon or X/1999. NARUTO belongs to Maasashi Kishimoto. Tokyo Babylon and X/1999 belongs to CLAMP.

Note: This may be me, but am I the ONLY ONE who ever thought about creating this pairing? I mean for sure, that it's a crack pairing and all, but I decided on something new for a change. Not to mention, this pairing somehow attracts me and that I'm somehow can't stop falling in love with this pairing. I might be also thinking of creating a NARUTO X Tokyo Babylon and NARUTO X X/1999 fic, but I'm getting off topic at the moment and even though I have the sudden urge to make one, we'll see cause I'm evil and lazy like that XD. Not to mention, I was bored when I thought over this pairing. By all accounts, this should be posted earlier last week and it should be beta'd by someone, however I can't find someone at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>#01 Comfort<strong>

Subaru let Itachi comfort him, it wasn't because Itachi's and Seishirou's circumstances were similar, but it was more of Itachi understanding why Seishirou let Subaru kill him.

**#02 Kiss**

Itachi kisses Subaru are somewhat similar to Seishirou kissing him, coordinated and practiced, but Subaru tries to push away the memories of Seishirou and forces himself to be reminded of the present that is Itachi.

**#03 Soft**

Subaru stared as his and Itachi's hand comes slowly together, he could feel the soft and calloused hands of Itachi's as it tells him that those hands had done a number of things that are mostly confidential, but looking at Itachi's eyes, it was hard to not tell if Itachi was any different or similar to Seishiriou.

**#04 Pain**

Seishirou doesn't know what pain is, but he sure felt empty when he sees Subaru coming to Itachi for help more than him.

**#05 Potatoes**

Kamui looked at Subaru with a confused expression, seeing Subaru playing with his potatoes is odd; but he figured that Subaru is missing a certain someone that has raven hair with onyx eyes that can turn into menacing red with spinning tomoes, along with the name that means weasel.

**#06 Rain**

Subaru looked at the Konoha's Memorial Stone while he felt the rain pelted him; he wondered what would have happen if he had Itachi when he is alive, instead of his ghost.

**#07 Chocolate**

Itachi wasn't sure if he like dango or chocolate better, but seeing that Subaru has melted chocolate on the corner of his mouth, Itachi leaned in close and licked it off, leaving Subaru staring at him with a furiously blushing face; definitely chocolate is better.

**#08 Happiness**

Both Itachi and Subaru knows there are different meanings for happiness, but that doesn't stop Subaru for trying to make Itachi a bit happier from the emotionless being when he first came to their world.

**#09 Telephone**

Hokuto looked up from hearing the house telephone ringing, she was about to get it when Subaru got hold of it; noticing his blush and his finger twirling the phone cord, Hokuto somehow guessed that it's from the mysterious Uchiha Itachi she heard all about from her brother.

**#10 Ears**

The Dragons of Heaven, minus Kamui, Aoki and Yuzuriha, pressed their ears against Subaru's door after seeing an agitated Subaru dragged in a strange man, raven hair tied in a pony tail and onyx eyes; at first there were raise voices, then silence, and what they heard next made the girls eyes widen, blush, and drool, Sorata however looks a bit sick and mutters something to himself about getting a cold shower.

**#11 Name**

Seishirou swore the teen's name as if it was a curse, if he had known beforehand that the guardian of the eight year old 13th Sumeragi Head was nearby; even at a young age, Uchiha Itachi is an accomplished assassin at the age of 13, not to mention a genius one at that.

**#12 Sensual**

Subaru blushed, there was something sensual about Uchiha Itachi, the aura he gave off is alluring and dangerous, but nevertheless he is glad for the man's company, even if he is a wanted criminal from another world.

**#13 Death**

Itachi had seen death, killed people, and even tortured his own little brother in all for the sake of peace in Konoha, but seeing Subaru kill someone was an absolutely no-no in this situation; he knocked the Sumeragi out, hid him, henge into Subaru, and went off to face the Sakurazukamori, not for the first time in his life, Itachi is willing to use Tsukuyomi on someone, and this time without any hesitation.

**#14 Sex**

Sex was their release, to forget their regrets and give into their instincts, onyx eyes clouded with lust connected with the darkened green eyes, they didn't bother what would happen if they haven't met each other, and that's probably a good thing.

**#15 Touch**

Subaru hadn't noticed at all, but now he noticed the signs of Itachi getting less sleep, it didn't help that the man himself was ninja, a light sleeper that was plagued with nightmares; he lightly traced Itachi's face and he touch the faint lines of fatigue under the man's watch, promising himself to make sure Itachi gets enough rest, enough to live through tomorrow.

**#16 Weakness**

Itachi is beyond angry, in fact he is nearly beyond rage when Fuuma took form of Seishirou and Sasuke in front of him and Subaru, if it's one thing to use a weakness against you, it's another to hurt someone with that weakness; the good thing is, he was able to save Subaru from loosing a limb or anything, too bad it also means he couldn't kill Seishirou or Fuuma himself without worrying about the consequences himself.

**#17 Tears**

Subaru is upset, he didn't understand why Itachi didn't tell him about his own past or what he had done, but when Itachi found him in tears, he refused to let go and stayed with him; somehow Subaru knows that Itachi is scared that Subaru would refuse him.

**#18 Spread**

It was like a spread, a spread of wildfire of rumors; rumor after rumor, everyone thought that Subaru would be seeing the kind and sadistic Dr. Seishirou Sakurazuka, but as it turns out, he is seeing the dark and mysterious Japanese history teacher, Mr. Itachi Uchiha.

**#19 Wind**

Naruto is perplexed, he wasn't sure whether Kamui was right all along about Itachi and Subaru are going out, but one thing that the budding wind master knows about, that there is no hell of a chance that Seishirou getting Subaru to carry on his death sentence without invoking Itachi's wrath.

**#20 Freedom**

Sometimes, Subaru wondered, is the price of freedom was never free, and sometimes he wonder whether the freedom itself comes in a form of Uchiha Itachi, who decided to take his place as the next Sakurazukamori after killing Seishirou, overwriting and implanting the same bet on Subaru, that same bet Seishirou put on Subaru years ago.

**#21 Life**

Yuzuriha watches the waterfall with Kusanagi and wonders about life, on how it plays with human on a game of life or death, the fortunate and unfortunate, the events and little small things, the happiness and its tragedies; seeing a pair of birds flying across the sky, a dove and a raven, and she wonders if life would ever be fair for Subaru and Itachi if they had met earlier on instead of Subaru meeting Seishirou.

**#22 Jealously**

Kakyou watches Subaru and Itachi with envy and hope, these two were able to escape their fate together, and he sometimes wondered what would happen if he and Hokuto where ever going to be happy like they are if Hokuto wasn't murdered.

**#23 Hands**

Itachi hates himself sometime, his own hands were stained by blood many times, sometimes he wonders to himself if he ever deserved Subaru, but seeing that smile on Subaru's face erased, he forces himself to forget it and start living.

**#24 Taste**

Everyone has their own taste, different flavors and all, when someone ask Itachi what his favorite taste is, he smirked and replied Subaru, leaving Subaru brightly red right next to him.

**#25 Devotion**

Devotion is an understatement when it comes to Itachi and Subaru, for one, when it concerns Subaru, Itachi is always there, second, Subaru doesn't seem to mind this (nor does Kamui), and lastly, it's making one Sakurazuka Seishirou irate that he couldn't get close to his beloved Subaru.

**#26 Forever**

Subaru knows that Itachi would be with him forever, Subaru still blushes around him even during their relationship, but smiles all the same since he knows that Itachi wouldn't leave him, even after being transported to his world after nearly dying.

**#27 Blood**

Itachi didn't winced when he caught the fruit knife in his hand, he's been trained to handle wounds like this since he was five; he incapacitated the deranged women before she does anymore harm, blood soaked Itachi's hand from the wound and he doesn't flinch when Subaru gingerly took it and wrapped bandages around it, knowing that Subaru would go into a guilt trip because of this, he forced Subaru's chin up with his bandaged hand before kissing him squarely on his lips, he is not going anywhere anytime soon.

**#28 Sickness**

They weren't sure of the outcome, Itachi wasn't sure whether to be glad that his clan's sickness has taken over him, robbing him from his sight, but even Seishirou knew that even a blind man can be dangerous, especially one who is protective of Subaru.

**#29 Melody**

From one's perspective, the dance between Subaru and Seishirou has a sad melody, a fake happiness, but if someone else took a look at the melody Itachi and Subaru had come up, they would have found that the melody there is something they can't describe in words.

**#30 Star**

Itachi's eyes narrowed when he saw a star shape mark on Subaru's hand, if it hadn't been the fact that Subaru already killed Seishirou, Itachi would've killed Seishirou himself in a slow and tortuous death under Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu.

**#31 Home**

Subaru, once wondered, if Itachi ever gotten home sick before, but then he never wondered again as Itachi had shown him that home itself, is being with the people you care about and the person you love.

**#32 Confusion**

Around the betting table, there was some confusion as to who Subaru would end up with, some figured it was Seishirou, some thought it will be Fuuma, others thought it would be Kamui (much to Naruto's ire and Kamui's embarrassment, so they cross that one out), that is until Yuuto suggested Itachi (Naruto and Kamui exchanged knowing smiles) most disagreed; few years later, they were shock and Yuuto went home more wealthier than before.

**#33 Fear**

When Subaru first met a heavily injured Itachi, he is driven by fear as he hurried Itachi to CLAMP hospital; that was one of his reasons as to why he wouldn't leave Itachi's side after he woke up.

**#34 Lightning/Thunder**

Kamui compared Itachi to lightning, he was unpredictable, dangerous, swift, and most of all, silent, seeing Subaru with Itachi nearby, that didn't bother Kamui as it had with Seishirou being around Subaru.

**#35 Bonds**

Sasuke can easily connect with Subaru on the whole vengeance thing, but what he still doesn't understand was how Itachi, his very own brother, was able to snap Subaru out of it very easily.

**#36 Market**

Itachi loves cats very much, so after the day in the market, he spots a black kitten with beautiful green eyes behind the glass window of the Sakurazuka Pet Shop, falling in love with it, he bought the kitten from the owner and decided to call the kitten 'Subaru'.

**#37 Technology**

Satsuki is brilliant at technology, even being able to hack her way through many systems provided by the government and causing destruction; having enough, Itachi used Mangekyō Sharingan at her, for being one of the reasons as to how Subaru nearly lost one of his eyes.

**#38 Gift**

"The greatest gift I've ever received is to be loved by you." Subaru's eyes widen as Itachi's fatally injured body fell into the Sumeragi's arms and the kekkai slowly disintegrated around the Rainbow Bridge.

**#39 Smile**

Kakashi wasn't sure whether he was hallucinating or not, but seeing Itachi smirking something close to a smile, he wonder if it has something to do with a certain black haired green eyed onmyōji that he brought back with him.

**#40 Innocence**

Itachi was frustrated, he hated that he was careless as he rarely made mistakes, he made a mental vow to make one Sakurazuka's life a living nightmare after seeing the innocence in Subaru's eyes dissolving piece by piece.

**#41 Completion**

Nataku always wonder what was it like to be complete, asking his daddy (Fuuma), he would say Kamui, asking Kamui, he would say Naruto, so when he got to Subaru, he blushed and when Nataku thought he was going to say Seishirou, the answer itself surprised Nataku when he said Itachi.

**#42 Clouds**

Seishirou once erased clouds from Subaru's world, only to put back again and make it rain; Itachi took away the rain and clouds, but didn't paint a rainbow, for that, Subaru is relieved.

**#43 Sky**

"It's going to rain." Kisame looked at Itachi confused as the sky was void of clouds, but Itachi wasn't talking about the sky, but rather he'll miss those green eyes as this is the last time _he'll_ see him alive.

**#44 Heaven**

Heaven meant paradise, a sanctuary, but even Subaru and Itachi knew that there is no heaven for them as their regrets weighed heavily on their hearts, and they are content to stay with each other until death knocks their door.

**#45 Hell**

The _Promised Day_ was hell for Subaru, loosing Hokuto and Seishirou to this prophecy was enough, but after seeing Itachi bloody, beaten up, and unconscious because of Sasuke, he wasn't sure how to take it as of now since Itachi had fallen into a coma; Subaru, since then, kept on holding Itachi's hand in the CLAMP Campus Private Hospital, he never felt so relieved that the doctors said that Itachi would wake up soon.

**#46 Sun**

The Fourth Shinobi War is over, the sun rose for a new era, Itachi's translucent figure gazed down at the victory cheers, he smirked when the maelstrom and the divine will stood side by side; that's when somewhere in the crowd Itachi sees Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes and his meet, smiling, Itachi finally disappeared and woke up to see green eyes look at him in surprise, relieve, and he was then engulfed in a tight hug.

**#47 Moon**

It was a full moon when Itachi woke up, he hated hospitals as anyone would when they were admitted many times before, the only thing that didn't made him leave was Subaru sleeping next to him; even though this is a plus side, he wanted to leave the dreaded hospital no matter how comfortable he is in.

**#48 Waves**

Hearing the strange story of seeing Itachi's ghost from Sasuke, he didn't comment and resist the urge to snicker; Naruto waves at his people and Kamui follows him as he is relatively new to Konoha, they comes to a stop at the Memorial Stone, and they pray for Itachi and Subaru to gain their happiness that has been denied by them by Fate.

**#49 Hair**

After being discharge from the hospital, Itachi was finally free from the dreaded hospital, which made him currently fixated on the current problem; Itachi's hair had grown to somewhere mid back when he was in coma and he wondered if he should keep it or cut it off, but Subaru likes the feeling of running his fingers through his hair since its one of the growing list of being different from Seishirou, so he decided to keep it, he'll deal with the tree later.

**#50 Supernova**

The pain exploded in Subaru, but they both won't regret it because Itachi has set Subaru free from being tied with the sakura tree as he collapsed into the ex-shinobi's arms in tiredness, relief, and something all together.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p> 


End file.
